rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor Philips
Trevor Phillips is a character in the Grand Theft Auto Series who will be appearing in the newest Grand Theft Auto game, Grand Theft Auto V as one of the three playable characters. Background Early Life Trevor is described as having a sketchy background, but at some point in the late 80s - early 90s, he joined the military, soon becoming a war veteran and an aviation pilot. He soon either retired, or was given an honorable or dishonorable discharge. It is most like that Trevor was given an dishonorable discharge, as Dan Houser has stated in many GTA V interviews that Trevor is the kind of person who doesn't want to be told "no" or be told to do anything be anyone. Once his miliary career was over within the early 2000s, he met Michael. Both men became great friends with Trevor helping Michael on a few major bank jobs back in the day and both men were hugely successful on those jobs. Sadly, the good friends had a falling out, causing a rift in between there friendship (some believe that it was Michael's deal with the FIB that caused said rift). Events of GTA V By the events of GTA V, Trevor's life is in shambles; he ended up spending all of his money that was earned during his robbery days, thus, he is now living alone in a filthy, squalid, trash-riddle trailer in the worst part of town in Blaine County. Trevor lives a very destitute life of small time scores that keep him barely paid and the constant plague of drug addiction. Trevor does have a new buddy named Ron who lives in a neighboring trailer. With his money gone and the constant need to just completely revel in chaos, Trevor must get back into the life of armed robbery. Development of Trevor Trevor's temperment, that of the psychotic, unhinged type, has been designed by Rockstar to be a direct parallel to Michael, and perhaps to blur the lines between what makes a man evil, and what makes a man good. Personality Trevor has been describe as a difficult person to deal with, him being impetuous, vengeful, psychotic, unhinged, unpredictable, untamed, untrusting, infamous, egoistic, and prone to violent outbursts and destructive rampages - in the second trailer he smashed an unknown person's head into a bar counter and was then seen setting a house on fire and walking out of the area without a care in sight (his drug addiction is what causes the outbursts and rampages). He is also known to be control by his temper and desires and is an emotionally unstabled person. He is also a person of id rather than ego and does everything in a awful and relentless manner, (much different from Michael). Trevor's personality is going to cause problems, as during the Game Informer demo he insulted an armed security guard and also tried to cause some dissent in the team, mocking Michael’s fatherly relationship with Franklin, who he seems to dislike. Although Trevor is this kind of person, he is also honest about it and anything but hypocritical in the sense that he lives his life mobster and marginal without veiling the face. Trevor will also have his own charm along with his own principals (his principals being different from Michael's). But, Dan Houser has confirmed that Trevor may not be all he seems but is still too horrible to be a hero kind. Dan Houser's Take on Trevor “Trevor appeared to us pretty much out of nowhere as the embodiment of another side of criminality – of freedom, and of doing what you want. If Michael was meant to be the idea of some version of criminal control – or some sort of bourgeois criminal who tries to go straight and gets sucked back in – what about the guy who didn't do that? What about the opposite guy? What about the guy who just says ‘f--- off’ every moment, is relentless, doesn't want to stop taking drugs, doesn't want to stop partying, doesn't want to be told 'no' by anyone, and just completely revels in chaos?” ''"Trevor was the other side of the GTA coin, I suppose. He's the person who's driven purely by desire, resentment, no thought for tomorrow whatsoever, completely id rather than ego-driven. Constant partying, constant madness. The only thing he doesn't want to do is stop. He wants to keep going and ride it all to the end. Won't take an insult from anybody. Kills without remorse, like a true psychopath, but very sentimental for the right reasons when it suits him. That seemed like another side of the kind of GTA coin or the GTA world, but very rarely as the protagonist. That seemed an interesting guy to have as a protagonist. Very unlike anyone we've had in a game before. If you began to develop him and Michael and their previous relationships... We wanted this feeling where you start off thinking one's good and the other's awful. Then you get spun the other way. Then you get spun back the first way, until you can't decide. '' Relationships With Other Characters *Michael - Trevor and Michael grew a likeness for one another after they began to rob several banks back in the day. But somewhere in that time, both men had a falling out which led to a rift in their friendship. Now when they see each other they bicker with each other more often than they use to. *Franklin - Both Franklin and Trevor had a hard time getting used to each other, as said during the Game Informer demo, Trevor angrily insulted and mocked Franklin and Michael about how Michael was acting like a father to Franklin. But Trevor able to put his trust in Michael's judgement of Franklin, and the three men were able to make an well rounded but unconventional team. *Ron - Ron is Trevor's best buddy, and since Trevor can't have many friends for many reasons, (including the area in which both men live in), he is the closest friend beside Michael. But Ron is always paranoid but terrified to spend time with Trevor, (Ron being a paranoid conspiracy theorist). Mission Appearances *It appears that Trevor will also own his own gun and crank - (crank being a low purity, crystallized Methamphetamine that is administered in a powder form and used to keep truck-drivers awake while on the road) - business in Blaine County by the events of Grand Theft Auto V. *It appears that Trevor will also own his own gun and crank - (crank being a low purity, crystallized Methamphetamine that is administered in a powder form and used to keep truck-drivers awake while on the road) - business in Blaine County by the events of Grand Theft Auto V. Skills and Attributes Since he's an ex military pilot, Trevor is highly skilled in armed and unarmed combat and can handle a dozen types of weapons. Whats even better is that he is able to pilot aircrafts such as helicopters. Trevor was the one that flew the team to the skyscraper they needed to get their target out of. In the aftermath, as the team was pursued by law enforcement helicopters, he proved to be an able pilot under pressure. Trevor is also the master of greed, ambition, and insanity (along with Michael and Franklin), and is seen in many GTA V screenshots performing many challenging (and some illegal) stunts. Some of those stunts include base jumping, jetskiing, murdering, property destruction, and getting chased by the cops. Apperance The years haven't been kind to Trevor, as he is balding and disheveled and a very dirty person. He is frequently seen wearing a plain and dirty white v-neck, ripped up dirty blue jeans or sweat pants and a pair of black boots to match. He is seen in one screenshot with a different outfit on - a jean jacket with a half buttoned up shirt along with a white undershirt and a pair of blue jeans to match. He also has several cuts on his face along with several tattoos (the famous tattoo of "CUT HERE" with the dotted line going across his neck, a dagger on his lower left arm, a flower on his upper left hand and last but not least, the words fuck on his left fingers and you on his right fingers). In some screenshots and during the second Grand Theft Auto V trailer, he is seen wearing a calculator watch on his left wrist. Trevor is average when it comes to weight and build. He isn't overweight but, at the same time, isn't muscular. Reception Trevor has had a very positive responses from many fans of GTA V and professional video game critics about his "f*ck off!" personality, and extreme behavior. Fans of the series claim Trevor to be a protagonist who you can play and not feel awkward about killing random people. Trevor's grand appearance during the GI demo, is consider an unforgettable one and sets up the character nicely, (the camera is zoomed in on Trevor's face but then zooms out to show him sitting on the toilet fighting constipation while yelling the famous quote, "I need a fucking midwife for this thing!"). Trivia *Trevor is the first protagonist in the entire GTA series to have a drug addiction and take drugs at his own will. *Trevor was originally casted to be a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto V, but was re-casted in one of the roles of the three main protagonists. *Trevor is the second oldest protagonist in the entire GTA Series. *Trevor is the only protagonist to be balding in Grand Theft Auto V. *Although Michael was consider to be the central protagonist in the game, (because of all the info Dan Houser has been releasing about the character), it was stated by Dan Houser in a previous interview that it is Trevor who is the central protagonist instead. *He is rumoured to be voiced by comedian Rob Shapiro (who also voiced Waylon Mason, a guest that was on the talk radio show Pacemaker which is feature on the talk radio station Public Liberty Radio in Grand Theft Auto IV). Both sound similar and bear a very slight resemblance to each other. *Trevor was the first protagonist of GTA V to have his full name revealed. Gallery Artworks Trevor,_Franklin_&_Michael.jpg Trevor_Artwork.jpg The_Trunk.jpg Screenshots Michael_in_the_Extraction.jpg Trevor_in_action.jpg Trevor_destroying_a_truck.jpg Category:Grand Theft Auto Characters Category:Characters in Grand Theft Auto V Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonists in GTA V Category:Friends in Grand Theft Auto V Category:Unreleased